Terrible Toddlers
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After getting out of the cage Adam has been de-aged to the age of a five year old. Nobody knows why for sure yet, but they do know one thing. Michael and Lucifer aren't going to fail him like Dean Winchester had. And all Adam wants to do is nap.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help but think about a toddler!Adam with Michael... My mind is officially a fluff field!**

* * *

It had been Michael who had showed up first. He carried with him a bundle of blonde toddler who looked oddly familiar in a smaller version of one of Sam's plaid shirt. The dark blonde took one look at them and if Michael were a human he would have started choking for breath. He laid a calming hand on the child's back and he melted once again into his grip. Tiny arms still wrapped around his neck.

Dean all but glared at the Archangel whilst pointing the nearest weapon he could get his hands onto at him. Michael's eyes narrowed at the sight and with a wave of his hand, despite Dean's initial demands for him to _not _do anything, made the weapon disappear in an instant.

"Honestly, Winchester, you would point a weapon at a mere child. I'm sad to say I'm not as surprised as I'd like to be"

Dean all but growled in response and completely ignored the hand Sam was laying on his shoulder _and_ his quite rushed pleads for him to stop. How in the flying Heck was this bitch out of the cage. Michael ignored them both in favor for looking down at the dark blonde he was carrying.

"You know, when Dean Winchester was born there was praise and singing and joyousness. But when the spare, the bastard son to be as the back up to the true vessel, was born there was nothing. He was nothing but a back up, a replacement."

Dean didn't know who the hell, ok he had a pretty good idea actually, but there was no way the kid Michael was holding was Adam. Their Adam. The Adam who had been trapped in the cage for as long as he could remember now that he actually thought about it all because of the mistakes he made.

"But, but one noticed him. One took time out to actually see him and imagine their surprise when the child could see him back. There was something different about the child that was only to be seen as a spare, he could actually see the one he was supposed to be a spare vessel to."

Michael cradled the child in the crock of his arm and looked down at him with, love? Compassion?

"The two started seeing each other more then once in a blue moon. The child would talk to him, play, color, sleep when told. The little child had nobody. His mother would work long tiring hours to pay for food and the small house they lived in. When she was home she was sleeping and the young child was left to play with himself, feed himself most nights, tuck himself in. All because he was the one that fell into the background"

"I-Is that Adam?"

Michael stopped his little story and for the first time upon arriving looked up at Sam, and Dean. They, or Sam, glanced between the tiny tot and the archangel cradling him. Michael nodded his head and looked back down at him. Not seeming to notice the smile that littered to his lips when Adam would mumble in his sleep.

"How is he? Wasn't he 18 or something?"

"I don't know. When I had finally woken up in the cemetery, Lucifer had been gone leaving a large scuff in the ground where he had slid. Adam was like this when I found him. Small, young, tired."

The small blonde mumbled again and cuddled in closer to the archangel as he shivered.

"Mikey I cold"

Michael, and Sam?, smiled slightly at the small squeaky voice as it whined about the coldness. Sam tossed him a blanket and they both watched as the archangel caught it easily with his free hand and wrapped it around Adam's shivering body. They stood in silence for a moment before a flutter of wings interrupted their next set of poor conversation. Lucifer materialized in the room next to Michael and Adam. The elder blonde smiled down at the kid and glared up at the Winchesters.

Adam whined again and reached out pudgy five year old hands towards Lucifer. The youngster didn't like the building tension in the room, he wanted it to stop and to just sleep. Lucifer easily took the child up in his arms and ignored the click of a weapon coming from Dean's direction as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously, where does he keep all these things?

Adams head snapped up angrily as his nap had been interrupted and flung his hand out towards Dean. the gun began to burn in his hand and with a yelp the hunter dropped it while waving his hand around in the air. He glared at them with piercing blue eyes until Lucifer lowered his head back down onto his shoulder, rocking him until he was out like a light again.

"What the hell was that!"

"His soul had to adapt in the cage"

Lucifer walked past the two Winchester's and laid the kid out on the bed. Snapping his fingers Michael followed with a teddy bear and placed it within the baby blonde's arms. Adam hugged it close and hummed in contentment at finally being able to sleep.

"You failed him Winchester, but we won't make the same mistake"

* * *

**So.. I now its not very good but it will get better. Tell me what you thought anyway! How did Adam do that? ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was asked to continue.. So I will! This is also the last chapter, with a surprise ending! But never fear.. I have a new Adam fic in the works!**

* * *

Adam was quiet as a child as the others were starting to figure out. Being this quiet turned out to be more of a hindrance that a blessing. As it also turned out, the kid remembered everything from the last couple years; being eaten by ghouls, dying, being brought back to life, then being thrown into the cage with Sam, then Sam getting out of said cage because of Dean, being forgotten about, Everything. So because of that Adam had it out for Dean, the older hunter swore that he was secretly planning his demise. And that was going by the glares that kept getting shot his way every time they were in the same room alone.

But that was as hard as Adam's glare. Michael and Lucifer as it turned out were complete and utter mother hens to anything they found young and adorable; Adam fit that description. They also apparently had a huge soft spot for the young blonde, for a reason unknown to them all. Adam also seemed to generally like them better then Dean, sometimes Sam but the moose of a Winchester seemed to be worming his way back onto Adam's good side.

They knew how to control him better than Sam and Dean would ever be able to. They had left Adam alone with the two Winchesters after saying something about a disturbance that they were going to investigate. It didn't end well for them.

"Adam... Please! Please just get in the tub!"

"NO"

"You can stay up past bed time"

"Mikey and Luci already says I can stays up till they get back!"

"Ice Cream?"

"I'm six! Not Five! Ice Creams don't work on me no more!"

They had been chasing the naked six year old around the motel room for hours. Adam had been farely well behaved during the day. Ate breakfast and put his plate in the sink, watched cartoons and colored, played at the motel playground, came 'home' and ate lunch with Scooby-Doo, Napped, played some more, then ate dinner. The last thing on the very particular list left by the two archangels was bath time. Something Adam usually ran to Lucifer for. He would always zap him up a truck load of bath toys for the six year old to play with while the archangel went about cleaning him. Then once he was done with bath time he'd go cuddle up with Michael and Mr.G, they had no idea what Mr.G was or why he named his teddy bear that, however, they didn't ask.

However, Lucifer wasn't here to do bath time with all the toys and funny noises. So Adam was running around in the nude while Sam and Dean looked like complete and utter idiots chasing after him. Dean had been so close to hauling the kid up, spanking his bare ass, and tossing him into the tub when low and behold, the bath time man arrived in a flurry of fluttering wings.

"Adam Mason Milligan"

Adam gave a squeal of utter delight and ran into the blonde archangel's arms. Lucifer swung him up easily and smile down at him as the little boy giggled. Then his bright blue eyes glanced at the haggard looking Winchesters and laughter roared out of him, making Adam giggle again at the feel and sound.

"A six year old wore out the mighty Winchesters!"

He gave Adam a 'you go little guy' and his free hand skimmed over the soft skin of the six year old's tummy making him break out into sharp peals of squeaks and giggles. Adam least to say completely ignored his 'half-brothers' as he scrunched up on himself and launched his arms around Lucifer's neck in an embrace. Lucifer cast them one more amused glance before turning tail and walking into the warm bathroom. The archangel didn't even bother shutting the door as he lowered the tyke into the steaming water. Adam sat in the water happily without trying to move or run. Talking animatedly as Lucifer sat on his knees at the side of the tub, the six year old playing with the duck, platypus, and boat as they appeared with a wave of Lucifer's hand.

He gave the blonde no trouble when he washed his hair, or asked for each foot to wash the caked on mud and dirt off. Adam was completely and utterly at ease with the devil as the man bathed him and splashed back after the little guy splashed water at his face. Soon Adam was done bathing and he stood up, yawning, and lifted his arms up. Lucifer wrapped a somewhat more fuzzier towel then the motel gave out around Adam before scooping him out of the tub.

The Winchester's watched as he easily got him changed into his spider man pajamas, following close behind as Adam ran out of the bathroom straight to Michel was was lazily leaning back on one of the beds. The eldest handed Adam Mr. G and scooped the toddler up into his grasp. Adam settling against the archangel's chest as some new Disney movie started playing on the cheap television. Michael's hand ran itself through the wet blonde locks as Adam paid absolute attention to the movie, not even blinking when Lucifer climbed onto the bed beside the pair.

Sam and Dean looked on in sad astonishment as the usual behavior of the six year who was supposed to be _their _half brother once again chose the two who had been his cage mates over them. It wasn't anything new, Adam had practically thrown a temper tantrum when Dean had told Michael and Lucifer to get lost, in not so many words. They had lost him.

Adam let out a yawn as the movie was coming to an end burrowing himself in Michael's arms as he prepared to finally shut his eyes and call it a night. However, another sound of fluttering wings had the six year old bouncing up again. Surprising the entire rooms occupants as he stood up on the bed and launched himself at the newcomer.

Gabriel easily caught him and jiggled the child as he wrapped his own arms around the tiny tush to keep Adam in place. Adam was once again full of life and Gabriel for once seemed to be listening to everything the child was saying with a certain amount of seriousness and fondness mixed into one. Something neither party had ever seen from him.

"Kiddo, not that I'm not happy to see you again, cause I am, but its past your bedtime"

Both parties, Winchesters and Archangels, didn't know what was more alarming. The fact that Gabriel had just said he was happy to see a human or that he had said bedtime. Imagine their utter amazement when Adam nodded and lay his head down on the trickster turned archangel's shoulder.

"How did you do that brother?"

Gabriel stopped from rocking Adam slowly to look up at Michael.

"Thanks for looking after my true vessel gu-"

"WHAT!"

Gabriel spun on Dean Winchester so fast it was a surprise when the human didn't get whip lash. Adam mumbled something but other wise remained in his sleep induced state.

"My true vessel, and please keep your voice down. What? You think that you were the only ones? The two eldest, you and Sam as Michael and Lucifer. But then there was the youngest brother who was left in the dark and forgotten, Me. Adam here is my true vessel"

So that's where the name 'Mr. G' came from.

* * *

**Soo? LOL! I am a huge believer of Adam!Gabriel true vessel thing! **


End file.
